


Like You Hate Me

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [83]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Biting, Come Marking, Come Shot, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, M/M, No Lube, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth captures Dean.





	Like You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Dean and Seth-hatesex

Dean’s running his mouth again. Seth isn’t even really paying attention to what he’s saying, nor does he really care, but Dean’s running his mouth and that’s enough to have Seth pissed off. 

So he shuts Dean up in the most effective manner possible. He grabs the back of Dean’s head, fingers twining in his hair, and slams their mouths together. There’s nothing gentle or loving about this kiss. Seth bites his way into Dean’s mouth, tasting blood and not caring. 

Dean groans, hands pulling at Seth’s hair just on this side of too hard. Seth shoves him up against the wall, fingers curling around the sliver of skin he finds when Dean’s shirt rides up. He’s sure there will be bruises later. He doesn’t care as he sucks biting kisses to the side of Dean’s neck, one hand sliding up to wrap around Dean’s jaw, digging his fingers into skin cruelly. 

“Fuck, Seth.” Dean moans, head tipping back against the wall.

“Shut the fuck up.” Seth snaps. 

He shoves Dean around, reaching around to undo his jeans and shove them around his thighs, pulling his underwear down with him. He drops to his knees, spreading Dean’s cheeks apart, dragging the flat of his tongue over Dean’s hole. Dean moans brokenly above him, fingers clawing at the wall as Seth does it again and again before probing wetly inside of Dean. He curls his tongue inside of Dean, fucking him just right and Dean’s practically sobbing with need. 

Seth pulls back slightly, sinking his teeth into Dean’s ass cheek. Dean howls, pushing back against Seth’s face while Seth smirks against his skin. He stands back up, working his own pants down far enough to free his cock before spitting and stroking his cock briefly before lining up with Dean’s hole and thrusting into him. 

Dean wails loudly, calling out Seth’s name as Seth doesn’t give him time to adjust, reveling in that tight heat around him, fucking into him hard and fast, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Seth wraps one hand around Dean’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts and Dean’s moaning, practically screaming with every thrust.

“Fuck, oh fuck, Seth! Please! I’m so close!” Dean grunts, resting his forehead on the wall in front of him and looking down at Seth’s hand around his cock. 

“Are you? How close?” Seth demands, not slowing down.

“Gonna…gonna come!” Dean huffs out, feeling his orgasm beginning. 

“Good.” Seth pulls out of Dean, letting go of his cock just as he feels Dean beginning to come, and stepping away from him. 

Dean’s too far gone to stop his orgasm, but it’s fucking terrible. His come drips down his cock and thighs. He hisses between clenched teeth.

“What the fuck, Seth?” He asks, not bothering to turn around, unsatisfied and angry. 

“Awww, I’m sorry. Was that not good for you?” Seth taunts him, stroking his own cock sloppily. 

“You’re a fucking asshole.” Dean growls, tension doubling.

“No, that’s what I was just doing.” Seth pants, groaning as he builds himself back up to his own orgasm, moaning as he steps closer to Dean, coming all over Dean’s bare ass.

Dean flinches. “Tell me you didn’t just come on my ass.”

“Oh, but I did.” Seth sighs, shivering through the aftershocks as he keeps stroking his cock, milking the last of his come out onto Dean.

Seth drags his fingers through the mess on Dean’s skin before pressing two fingers inside of Dean, fucking him slowly.

Dean groans, cock giving an interested twitch, but he can’t get it back up this soon, even with that ruined orgasm. Seth bites at Dean’s neck, still working his fingers inside of him. 

“You know no one else can fuck you like I can and sleeping with Roman just to see if you can finally get rid of me was never going to work. You should have known that I’d just have to punish you for that. And if you thought I wouldn’t find out, then you should know that I have eyes everywhere.” Seth sneers, dragging his fingers over Dean’s prostate, making him groan, trying to pull away from Seth.

Seth finally pulls his fingers out of Dean, letting him slide to the floor on his knees, filthy and covered in come. 

“I’ll see you around, Dean.” Seth pulls Dean’s head back, giving him a deceptively soft kiss before shoving him back down and stalking off.

Dean presses his forehead against the wall and tries not to scream in rage, wanting nothing more than to curse Seth’s name and never see him again, but he knows he needs Seth, needs him in any way he can get him, and that makes him furious.

He stands, pulling up his jeans, wincing at the wetness inside of his boxers, and limping slightly as he makes his way back to his locker room, hoping Roman isn’t in there because he doesn’t want to explain this to him.


End file.
